The Legacy of Zelda
The Legacy of Zelda is a high fantasy action-adventure video game. Set in the land of Hyrule, the plot centers on a boy named Link, the playable protagonist, who aims to rescue Princess Zelda from the primary antagonist, Ganon, by collecting the eight fragments of the fourth Triforce piece, a powerful artifact. The gameplay consists of a mixture of action, adventure, puzzle solving, and role-playing. The game centers on Link, the main playable character and protagonist. The Legacy of Zelda is the first chronologically, and the seventeenth to be released. It recieved critically positive reviews for hyper-realistic graphics and hardcore heart of the series. This game features the first Link and Zelda and a twenty year old Ganondorf. Link and Zelda are both thirteen, and have a secret love for each other. Gameplay The Legacy of Zelda is a 3D action-adventure game with role-playing and puzzle elements. The Legacy of Zelda is known for its mysteries, deep story, gameplay and little controversy. The player controls Link from a third-person perspective using a control scheme that is common today. Link primarily battles with a sword and shield, but he can also use projectile weapons such as arrows, bombs, and magic spells. When battling, the player can cause Link to focus on an enemy through a new feature called "B-targeting". When using this technique, the camera will follow the target and Link will constantly face it. Projectile attacks will be automatically directed at the target and do not require manual aiming. The on-screen display shows what action, if any, the context-sensitive button will trigger, determined by the situation. For example, if Link is holding a rock, the context-sensitive button will cause Link to throw the rock if he is moving, or place the rock on the ground if he is standing still. The art style used in The Legacy of Zelda gives Link eyes that can focus on items like in previous game Twilight Princess and The Wind Waker. This allows Link to focus his gaze on approaching enemies or important items. For example, if Link needs to solve a puzzle by lighting a Torch to set a distant object on fire, his eyes might turn to look at a nearby stick, giving a hint to an observant player on how to proceed. As with all Zelda games, The Legacy of Zelda features several dungeons — large, enclosed, and often underground areas. Link battles enemies, collects items, and solves puzzles to progress through a dungeon, fighting a Boss at the end. To complete a dungeon, Link primarily uses a sword and shield. Other weapons commonly used by Link include a Bow, a boomerang, bombs, and a grappling hook. Certain enemy weapons can be picked up and used, a feature new to the Zelda series. The control scheme of The Legacy of Zelda is largely unchanged from Twilight Princess. Link's basic actions of walking, running, attacking, defending, and automatic jumping at ledges are retained. An addition to this basic control scheme is the ability to parry. When Link is locked-on to an opponent and not actively defending, certain attacks by the opponent will trigger a visual cue, a vibration of the controller, and a chime. Attacking at that point causes Link to dodge or parry then counter-attack from the rear or while leaping over the foe's head. This tactic becomes crucial for defeating armored enemies or bosses. The game makes use of the motion sensors and built-in speaker of the Wii Remote. The speaker emits the sounds of a bowstring when shooting an arrow and the series’ trademark "chime" when discovering secrets. The player controls Link with the nunchuck and Wii remote using whatever one they wish as either a sword or shield, while aiming projectiles is done by pointing the Wii Remote at the screen. Aiming in the Wii version is can be done in third or first person and allows Link to move while aiming. The player can control the camera unlike the Twilight Princess Wii version. The game features ten dungeons. Link navigates the dungeons and fights a boss at the end of each in order to obtain an item or otherwise advance the plot. The dungeons are connected by a large overworld, which Link can travel on foot, on his horse Epona, or by teleporting to one of several specified warp points. The controls for riding Epona remain mostly the same as in Twilight Princess. However, in this game, Link's sword and several items can be used while on horseback. Unlike the other games, Link can also take damage and be killed while riding Epona. There are a few missions and battles in the game that take place entirely on horseback. The enemy's artificial intelligence in The Legacy of Zelda is more advanced than in Twilight Princess. Enemies react to defeated companions and to arrows or slingshot pellets that pass by. The AI can also detect Link from further distance than in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and The Wind Waker. Link gains strength and new abilities through the collection of items and weapons found in dungeons or in the overworld. Not all are required – like all games in the series, Ocarina of Time has several optional side quests, minor objectives that the player can choose to complete or ignore. Completing the side quests usually results in rewards, normally in the form of weapons or abilities. Link is given the Ocarina of Time. Throughout the game, Link learns ten melodies that allow him to solve music-based puzzles and to teleport. When Link takes the Master sword he may enter the Temple of Light and defeat the first dungeon. Plot Development Reception The Legacy of Zelda recieved highly positive reception. It sold over 2 million copies in the last 3 months of 2015 in the United States. In Japan it sold 3 million over its entire lifetime. In Europe it sold over 5 million. In the United States over its entire life it sold 2.7 million. On the critic aggregate reviews GameRankings and Metacritics, the game has the score of 96.26% and 91/100 based on 50 and 24 reviews respectivly. On the other hand GameStats gave it a 9.82 out of 32 reviews. On the review scores, on famitsu, The Legacy of Zelda got 34/40 from 54 reviews. Game Informer gave it a 9/10 from 55 reviews. GamePro gave it 4 and 1/2 stars. Gamespot gave it a 8.9/10. GameSpy gave it 5 stars. GameRadar gave it 8/10. IGN gave it a 8.6/10. Nintendo Power gave it a 10/10.